


Kindling the Flame

by coldfusion9797



Series: Elements [2]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Worried that Felix is having second thoughts, Sam decides to confront him about it.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Series: Elements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Kindling the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the beginning of season 2.

"What was that?" Sam pants when the three of them stop running. It was like Felix lost control, he set a tree on fire!

Felix's eyes are wide, he looks freaked out. Sam reaches for him, to give a comforting touch but Felix yanks his arm away. The rejection stings.

"Don't!" Felix commands and then he's running again. 

Sam watches him go, confused, hurt, even a little angry. They're supposed to be in this together.

Jake throws him a sideways glance.

"Don't take it personally, Sam."

It's kinda hard not to when the boy you've just started kissing won't even let you touch him. 

\---

His mum wants him to talk about his feelings. With Mr North. How stupid. What will talking to a stranger achieve?

There's only one person Sam wants to talk to right now and he's not gonna get any sleep until he does. 

He sneaks out of the house, it's only a few blocks to Felix's place.

Last time he snuck into someone's room, he used a key and went in through the front door. He'd gotten in trouble anyway.

This time he tries a different tactic, climbing in Felix's bedroom window. 

It sticks a little, and he catches his foot as he climbs through, it's hard to see in the dark, and none of it comes off quite as cool as he'd hoped. 

He tumbles onto the floor, and suddenly there's an orange glow.

"Who's there?" Felix hisses. 

"Who do you think?" Sam says, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off. 

Felix is sitting in his bed, sheet pooled in his lap, fireball casting an orange glow on his face and very bare chest. 

Sam hadn't even thought about the fact that Felix might not be decked out in his vampire uniform. 

"Umm..." he stammers out, unable to tear his eyes away from the smooth, pale skin of Felix's chest.

Felix kills the flame and yanks the sheet up to his chin.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

The sudden motion of Felix hiding himself snaps Sam back to reality.

"I guess, I wanted, to umm, talk?"

"And it couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

Why is Felix trying to get rid of him? They need to stick together. He can't do any of this without Felix.

"No."

"What's so important?"

Sam wants to yell, 'you're a boy and I kissed you!'. Instead, he says, "how can you ask that?"

Why doesn't Felix get what a big deal this is? They kissed, and it was great, and Sam really, really doesn't want to lose it before it gets a chance to...

"You should go," Felix tells him. He's not even trying and Sam can feel his temper beginning to rise. 

A sudden breeze swirls around the room, rustling papers and tousling Felix's hair. 

They share a startled look. They both know it came from Sam.

"Sorry," he apologises. "I just want you to talk to me."

"About what?"

Is Felix really this clueless? Does he really not see what he does to Sam? 

"Before. You didn't want me to touch you." It kills him to say this, but he'd rather know. "Are you having second thoughts? About us? If you are, just say so."

Shock flashes across Felix's face.

"No, that's not... I was scared."

"Of kissing a boy?"

"No," Felix says, shaking his head. "I lost control. What if it hadn't been the tree? What if it had been Jake? Or..." He drops his eyes, those pretty dark, lashes brushing his cheeks.

That's when Sam realises what this is about. Felix thinks he's protecting Sam. Since when have they been able to avoid anything since this whole mess started? 

He moves closer and reaches out, touching Felix's cheek.

Felix's eyes snap up to meet his, Sam can see the fear in them.

"What if it happens again?" Felix whispers, trying to pull away. 

Sam doesn't care. He'll take the risk of getting burnt, if it means he can keep the rest of this. 

He plonks himself down on the bed, and curls his hand behind Felix's neck. He looks determinedly into those pretty, blue eyes. 

"I trust you."

"That doesn't matter," Felix tries to argue. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Fine then," Sam allows. "I like you. A lot. Don't stop this before you've given us a chance."

Felix looks like he wants to argue, some dramatic thing about the fact that they like each other being why he _has_ to take a step back, if Sam had to guess. He doesn't want to hear it.

"We're in this together, right?"

"Yeah," Felix allows. 

"So stop fighting me. The bad stuff isn't going away. It makes no sense not to keep the good stuff too."

Finally, finally, a little smile pulls at Felix's lips.

"I can't promise not to hurt you."

Sam smiles back. 

"Since when has anyone ever been able to make that promise?"

"Do you really think we can do this?"

Sam isn't entirely sure what 'this' is. Could be magic, could be a relationship, could be getting Andy back. What he is sure about is which option he wants to discuss right now.

He leans in, looking from Felix's eyes, down to his mouth, and then back up into his eyes again. He'll never get used to how pretty Felix is. 

"I think I really wanna try."

Then he pulls Felix in and kisses his chapped, smoky lips.


End file.
